


Blackout

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Drunkenness, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Memory Loss, Panic, Vomiting, blackout drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Foggy is definitely never letting Matt drink that much ever again...Matt wakes up, he can't recall where he is, but it's not his bed, it's not where he last remembers being... Unknown... Panic was not a good way to wake up
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> ***This all started because of an idea of a VERY GRUMPY MURDOCK (tm) stomping around when he realized he wasn't where he was after waking up. That and my own child hood memories of my cousin (blind at a young age due to degenerative genetic condition) transitioning from 'images/shadows' to no sight while I was still old enough to remember her family having to adapt and transition with her - one case in point, no matter how much dad/mom wanted to pick up their sleeping little girl and put her to bed, they had to wake her up enough to recall walking or being carried back to it or risk a panic of not knowing where in the house she was-

Matt woke up groggy, groaning and turning about the same time he felt his stomach start acting up. Disorientation sent him into a panic, not his sheets, not his bed, not his pillow, not his scent... Can't breathe, can't focus, where was he?

“Matt, easy, Matt it's Foggy, breathe, you're alright,” the familiar scent of stale sweat, a body far past the point of needing to refresh itself, as Foggy's deodorant started drifting to his senses. “We're in the dorm, we're alone, just us, it's alright.”

“Foggy,” Matt gulped and winced at the bile rising, trying to sit up, turn away, bracing for the imminent assault on his senses.

“Trash, left side, **left** Matt,” Foggy scrambled to pull him toward it about the time his stomach turned him inside out. “Shit, Matt, least you hit the can.”

Matt kept retching, making Foggy gulp every time a new wave hit, “Sorry,” was finally croaked out before Matt reared back at the scent of coffee grounds. “No coffee, Foggy.”

“Just sniff them, it'll help while I clean out the can. You, you're scent sensitive, I mean, don't make that face, please don't tell me you're about to get sick again, I'mma need another can.”

“Might,” Matt mumbled as he stuffed his nose deeper into the coffee can.

“I'll get another can before I take this one away,” Foggy winced when Matt turned a bit pale before he was out the door, Matt wincing when it sounded like it slammed in his ears.

If it wasn't for the stabbing squeak of the hinge when it opened he wouldn't have known Foggy had made it back, “Don't-”

“Murdock, if you think I'm stupid enough to bleach that you're wrong, at least right now. But I'm definitely baking soda-ing the fuck outa that thing and scrubbing the holy hell outa it so it's gonna be awhile before I get back. You gonna be okay while I'm gone?”

Matt gulped, “Not in my bed, am I?”

“No, Matt, you don't remember? We got giggly and cuddly drunk and you didn't wanna sleep alone. Something about me being warm or something. Musta gotten started on sobering up before we passed out, always feel cold when the buzz starts wearing off.”

Matt faintly remembered a warm body, drunken cheerful laughing, his memory was a bit fuzzy sometime after last call and the promise of Nelson and Murdock, attorneys at law. “Nelson and Murdock,” he mumbled, grinning, “You shoulda took Spanish, Foggy.”

“Avocados at law,” Foggy grinned, seeming to relax a bit, Matt musta remembered at least the important parts of last night.

“Yeah, Avocados at law.”

Matt grumbled as he hand was nudged to where the new can was set down, grabbing it like a lifeline as Foggy took the offending smell away, “I'm coming back with chicken ramen, don't whine-” Matt was already whining in his throat, “And you're going to carefully try and eat some...” Matt groaned like he was dying and shifted toward the can, “And once your stomach settles down we'll get real coffee and real food.”

Matt just grumbled, “Dying, and my last meal is gonna be ramen,” he moaned as he covered his eyes.

“Big baby,” Foggy grumbled and laughed as he took the horrid smell with him.


End file.
